logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WPVI-TV
WFIL-TV When it was initially established as WFIL-TV(the "FIL" was short for "FILadelfia," the Spanish form of the city's name), the station was owned by Triangle Communications, and it was a sister company to the Philadelphia Inquirer. 1947–1948 (as WFIL-TV on both Blue-DuMONT) 1948–1956 (as WFIL-TV on Blue-ABC & DuMONT) 1956–1963 (as WFIL-TV ABC 6) 1963–1967 1967–1971 In 1967, WFIL-TV's logo became standardized. Though the type font style name did not become widely known at the time and still was not widely known as of late 2016, the station would employ this logo for the next four years. WPVI-TV On Tuesday, April 27, 1971, WFIL-TV became WPVI-TV after Triangle sold the station to Capital Cities. The back-then station announcer, Paul Norton, reassured viewers, "It's STILL Channel 6." 1971–present 1971–1997 The change of the station call sign led to a revision of the logo which used the same type font style as previously. Wpvi70s-1-.jpg|Station ID from 1971 Wpvi-1-.jpg|Station ID from 1975 1981–1997 In 1986, Capital Cities bought ABC and changed its name to Capital Cities/ABC. WPVI19812PNG.jpeg WPVI1981Report1.jpeg WPVI19813PNG.jpeg WPVI19814PNG.jpeg WPVIobrien19816PNG.jpeg WPVISPORTSSPOTLIGHT1981.PNG Chopper6WPVI19817PNG.jpeg WPVI19818PNG.jpeg CBA37466-6D9D-40E8-ADBF-56B67AF756C7.jpeg mervslide.JPG|Merv Griffin slide, circa 1980s WPVIGMA19819PNG.jpeg|These next nine idents from WPVI come from 1981. This is a GMA promo. Wpvi81-1-.jpg|WPVI station ID from late 1981 WPVI-TV Now is the Time, Channel 6 is the Place 1981.jpg|Animated promo graphic from late 1981 wpvihanukkah.JPG|Hanukkah Greetings slide (1981) ScreenHunter_39301 Feb. 15 21.05.jpg|ABC Network ID w/WPVI-TV Byline (1981) Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 8.27.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 8.27.39 PM.png|ABC Network ID w/WPVI-TV Byline (1982) WPVI-TV That Special Feeling on Channel 6 promo 1983.jpg WPVI-TV's Captain Noah And His Magical Ark Promo From 1979.jpg ScreenHunter_4038_Nov._25_17.57.jpg|WPVI Action News 5PM Summer-Version (mid 1980s) intro ScreenHunter_4039_Nov._25_17.57.jpg|WPVI Action News 6PM Summer-Version (Mid 1980s) intro ScreenHunter_54628 Aug. 02 21.45.jpg|WPVI Action News Jim Gardner Promo (1985) GW234H181.jpg|ABC Network ID/WPVI-TV Byline (1985) Wpvi84-testcard-1-.jpg|WPVI station ID from late 1986 Wpvi80s-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV station ID with Capital Cities-ABC byline from late 1986 GW309H234.jpg|ABC Network ID w/WPVI-TV Byline (1986) Wpvi87-1-.jpg|WPVI station ID from late 1987 ScreenHunter_54630 Aug. 02 21.55.jpg|WPVI Action News Chopper 6 Promo (1987) mrmomslide.JPG ScreenHunter_54631 Aug. 02 22.15.jpg|WPVI Action News It's Got To Be promo (1987) ScreenHunter_54629 Aug. 02 21.48.jpg|WPVI Channel 6 Action News at Noon Promo (1987) wpvi_startup_a (1).jpg|late 80's-early 90's test pattern WPVI Jeopardy Something's Happening 1988-89.jpg Wpvi90-1-.jpg|WPVI station ID from late 1990 Wpvi91-1-.jpg|WPVI station ID from late 1991 WPVI-TV Nobody Does It Like 6 ABC 1996.jpg 1997–2010 In 1997, The Walt Disney Company absorbed Capital Cities/ABC into itself, giving rise to the Disney-ABC Television Group which still exists at the present time. The station logo design, however, did not immediately reflect this take-over of the station's parent network. WPVI_Title_Card.jpg|''Channel 6 Action News'' open used from 2006 to 2010 images (2).jpg Wpvi-tv_6abc.jpg|Alternative logo 2010–2013 In 2010, WPVI's logo was given an update; while the "6" design remained the same as it has been since it first debuted in 1967, a blue circle with a white outline was added, which made it look more similar to the logos used by most of WPVI's fellow ABC-owned stations. The red ABC Circle logo located on the bottom right of the "6" was changed to the black "ball" version that the network had been using since 2007, and it was also slightly enlarged. 2013–present Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:Philadelphia Category:Pennsylvania Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:ABC (United States) Category:1947 Category:ABC owned and operated television stations Category:Local television stations in the United States Category:Delaware Valley Category:Television stations in Pennsylvania Category:Television stations in New Jersey Category:Television stations in Delaware Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 6 Category:ABC owned and operated stations Category:Television stations branded as channel 6